


Sculpted

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, M/M, Strength Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: Roman’s a strong man, a gift from all his questing. Of course, he tended to keep it hidden, so when he can manhandle Logan around, it’s quite the surprise...and turn on.





	Sculpted

_Never saw a masterpiece like you._

ღ

Roman groaned as he stretched, raising his arms above his head to pop the joints. His shirt tugged up as he moved, exposing the muscled planes of his stomach. Logan happened to cut his eyes to the side at just the wrong (right) time, catching the sight. He blinked, frozen in place for a moment. He’d not known Roman was so…fit. Of course, the adventuring and the questing would make anyone healthy, but Roman wore those ornate garbs and hid his musculature from everyone else. That wasn’t all too fair, was it? Was it all just for show, or did Roman actually put it to use? He didn’t do much heavy lifting around the home. Granted, he helped move furniture when necessary, but they could all do that. Logan wondered…

“Why are you staring at me with all four eyes?” Roman asked suddenly, snapping Logan out of his daze. Eyes popping up towards Roman’s face, Logan cleared his throat and straightened.

“Merely wondering why you’re wandering about groaning like a beast,” Logan said, walking away despite Roman’s spluttering.

* * *

 “Is this your way of shutting me up?” Logan asked, breathless, glasses askew. Roman huffed out a laugh, resting his forehead against Logan’s.

“It doesn’t work. Maybe I’ll just get you a gag,” Roman said, tilting his head to kiss Logan again. Logan groaned against Roman’s mouth, reaching up to bury his hands in Roman’s curly hair, trying to bring him closer. Logan wanted more, he needed more, he wanted all of Roman.

“You’d miss my mouth,” Logan said, whispering against Roman’s lips before nipping the bottom one. Logan sucked Roman’s lip into his mouth before letting go, drawing a moan from the other man. Roman’s hands fumbled with Logan’s tie, all but yanking it off once it was untied and then moving to tug off Logan’s shirt. Logan would’ve reprimanded the haphazard way Roman flung their clothes across the room, but he had…bigger problems at hand.

Roman hiked one of Logan’s legs up, holding it as he spread lube against Logan’s hole, sinking two fingers inside to prep him. Logan whined, tilting his head back against the wall. “You can’t even wait until we’re in bed?” Logan said, unable to resist teasing Roman. Usually, it was Logan known for being impatient. Roman smirked, his mouth kissing at Logan’s neck, so Logan felt the sly expression. Before he could ask, though, Roman’s hands were under his thighs, and Roman was picking him up. Logan yelped as his back slid up the wall, with Roman supporting his weight like it was nothing. “Roman!”

“Yes, darling?” Roman cooed, smiling as Logan wrapped his legs around Roman’s waist. “What, you didn’t think I could?”

Logan flushed, wondering if Roman had caught on to all his staring. Wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders, Logan kissed Roman again. “How long can you keep going?” Logan asked, his voice low and sultry.

Roman groaned, a filthy sound as he reached between Logan’s legs, spreading his cheeks. He positioned his cock at Logan’ entrance, slowly lowering Logan down onto his cock. “As long as I want,” Roman growled the promise. Logan could do nothing but hold on as Roman bounced him with ease, cock filling Logan perfectly, his hands were so strong, probably bruising Logan’s skin, supporting him and holding him. Logan buried his face against Roman’s shoulder to muffle his voice, trying to drown out the lewd sounds.

Roman was panting, his breath fanning against Logan’s neck. Watching Logan come apart like this, completely at Roman’s mercy, it was one of Roman’s favorite sights. No victory or castle or show could top this. Soon, Roman felt Logan tightening up around him, clinging to Roman’s shoulders. Logan’s nails were digging red lines into his lover’s back, and he cried out, saying Roman’ name loud enough for anyone to hear. Come splattered against Roman’s chest, probably getting on Logan, too. It was enough for Roman to peak, shuddering as he filled Logan.

A few moments passed with Roman simply holding Logan, their breathing beginning to calm. Slowly, carefully, Roman set Logan down on his shaky legs. Logan still leaned against Roman, running his palms from Roman’s shoulders and down his chest and torso. “Forgive my sentiment,” Logan murmured, “but you’re a real…sculpture.”

Roman laughed breathlessly. “Yes, you’re my work of art too, Microsoft nerd.”


End file.
